To purchase produce items, customers typically place produce items in bags. Customers may additionally weigh the produce items at scales near shelves containing the produce items. At checkout, a cashier weighs the produce items and determines price.
It would be desirable to provide an alternative method of purchasing produce which speeds up transaction times.